Le mystère de la mort de Godric Gryffondor
by Ambers Black
Summary: Il existe beaucoup de rumeurs sur la vie et la mort des fondateurs de Poudlard. Bon nombre d'entre elles sont fausses, d'autres possèdent un grain de vérité. La plupart ne sont que conjectures. Parmi celles-ci, une légende revient souvent : celle de la mort de Godric Gryffondor .[Résumé complet à l'intérieur]
1. Caitlin : Prologue

**Résumé complet :** Il existe beaucoup de rumeurs sur la vie et la mort des fondateurs de Poudlard. Bon nombre d'entre elles sont fausses, d'autres possèdent un grain de vérité. La plupart ne sont que conjectures. Parmi celles-ci, une revient souvent : celle de la mort de Godric Gryffondor. On dit qu'il est mort épée à la main combattant une horde de gobelins. On dit qu'il périt lors d'un duel, sauvant un groupe d'enfants nés-moldus. Ou encore qu'il disparut pour toujours lors d'une quête. Mais on ne dit jamais qu'il est mort de vieillesse ou bien... assassiné par la sœur de la femme qu'il aimait. Car, parfois, la vérité est plus terrifiante, plus sombre que la légende.

 **Quelques avertissements avant de commencer**

 **1)** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni les personnages qui vont avec, à l'exception de mes OC. Cela revient à J.K. Rowling.

 **2)** Cette histoire se déroule au temps des fondateurs. Vu le peu qu'on connaît de cette période, je pense que l'histoire peut être considérée comme canon ou pas, à vous de voir.

 **3)** L'histoire est écrite sous forme de drabble (petits chapitres assez courts) et à travers plusieurs points de vue. De même il y aura sans doute peu de dialogues (je verrai pour la suite mais il n'y en aura pas dans les 6-7 premiers drabble)

 **4)** Ce qui m'amène à mon dernier point. Le corps de l'histoire est en grande partie écrite et l'intrigue fixée, ce qui permettra une publication plutôt rapide, enfin je l'espère. J'avais l'intention d'en faire une histoire assez courte à la base, mais vu qu'il s'agit de drabble je pense en faire d'autres pour combler les non-dits.

Bien, après tout ce bavardage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à reviewer. : )

Ambers

* * *

 **Caitlin**

Erin a tué Godric. Erin a tué Godric. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Inlassablement. Tout le temps. Sans aucun repos et ce depuis trois jours. Depuis que Rowena avait accouru chez elle effarée. Depuis qu'Helga était apparue dans le salon effondrée. Erin a tué Godric. C'est insensé. Caitlin n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, ce qui s'était passé. Comment a-t-elle pu ? se demanda-t-elle. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce scénario, cet acte dépassait de très loin la réalité. Erin détestait Godric, certes, mais pas au point de le tuer. La plupart du temps, ils s'évitaient, ne se parlaient pas, s'ignoraient. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ou peut-être, pensa amèrement Caitlin, la question était plutôt comment en est-on arriver là ? À ce point de non retour qui a conduit à cet acte effroyable. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Car en ce jour de novembre, par un temps plus froid que venteux, Caitlin Gryffondor, née Woodcroft, enterrait non pas une personne mais deux : son époux et sa sœur.


	2. Hengist : Incompréhension

Étant donné que le premier était assez court. J'en publie un deuxième aujourd'hui. Par la suite ce sera probablement un drabble par semaine (du moins pendant les vacances scolaires)

Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Hengist**

Hengist de Woodcroft approchait bien la cinquantaine quand le drame survint. Cela faisait bien une trentaine d'années que Poudlard avait été créé, près d'une vingtaine que son havre de paix, Pré-aux-Lards, avait pris forme, cinq ans que Salazar Serpentard avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace, laissant place aux rumeurs les plus folles. La plus courante ? Une violente dispute entre Godric et Salazar à propos des nés-moldus. Hengist n'y avait pas cru un seul instant. Certes ces deux-là se disputaient constamment à ce sujet et Hengist, même s'il savait pertinemment que tous deux avaient raison, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejoindre le point de vue de Salazar. Après tout, n'avait-il pas fui avec ses deux nièces la persécution des moldus ? Mais cela n'avait pas de sens. Car quand bien même certains affirmaient que cette dispute avait été plus violente que les précédentes, Hengist savait que, quoiqu'on en dise, Salazar Serpentard était un homme de parole. Et il avait promis à sa nièce, il avait promis à Erin de lui faire découvrir sa dernière invention. Peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Il le lui avait promis... Et il n'avait jamais failli à ses promesses avant...

Hengist de Woodcroft approchait bien de la cinquantaine quand le drame survint. Mais ce ne fût que plusieurs années plus tard qu'il découvrit la vérité. Ce ne fût que bien des années plus tard qu'au détour d'une conversation avec l'un des derniers fondateurs, ou plutôt l'une des dernières fondatrices de Poudlard qu'il apprit que son vieil ami avait été tué accidentellement par l'époux de l'une de ses nièces au cours d'un duel, qu'il apprit comment sa deuxième nièce en eût vent et à partir de là, il ne fût pas compliqué d'assembler les morceaux. Et Hengist ne put s'empêcher de remercier Rowena du fond de son cœur encore et encore jusqu'à sa mort. Car il savait, oh oui il savait, que si jamais quelqu'un apprenait la vérité, alors Erin serait condamnée pour l'éternité. Après tout, dans les légendes, il y a toujours un héros et un vilain. Et s'il n'avait pu empêcher la réputation de son ancien ami d'être ternie par ses prises de position, quelqu'un avait fait en sorte que celle de sa nièce en soit préservée. Plus tard la légende dira que c'est au cours d'un duel que Godric Gryffondor perdit la vie. Et le nom d'Erin de Woodcroft se perdit dans les méandres du temps.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Pour information Hengist de Woodcroft est l'homme qui, d'après J.K. Rowling, a créé Pré-aux-Lards. À la semaine prochaine ! : )


	3. Rowena : Regrets

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le troisième drabble de mon histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

D'autre part, je voudrai remercier ceux qui me suivent et/ou m'ont laissé une review. (N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser pour poser une question ou autre, je reponds généralement dans la semaine qui suit)

Bonne lecture ! : )

 **Avertissement :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Rowena**

De son vivant, Rowena Serdaigle avait dû subir de nombreux tourments et faire face à de nombreux obstacles. Que ce soit à cause de son statut de femme à une époque dominée par les hommes ou bien à cause de sa propre famille. Et elle les avait surmontés ! Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oubliées, certaines choses qui resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire….et dont plus personne ne se souviendrait une fois que la maladie l'emporterait. Car Rowena Serdaigle n'était pas seulement l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard, non elle était également la détentrice de bon nombre de ses secrets, même les plus sombres. Et depuis quelques temps, l'un d'entre eux, l'un de ceux qu'elle aurait voulu oublier, se rappelait constamment à sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait d'un temps où les choses étaient non pas plus simples, mais moins difficiles à porter. D'un temps où … D'un temps où Godric et Salazar étaient encore de ce monde. D'un temps où Erin venait lui demander conseil et des rires d'Helga et de Caitlin. D'un temps depuis longtemps révolu et dont il n'était pas nécessaire de se rappeler. À quoi bon ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait si ce n'est que de se morfondre. Il est impossible de changer le passé. Peut-être était-ce dû à la récente trahison de sa fille Helena ? Peut-être était-ce la cause de sa maladie ? Cela importait peu. Dans quelques temps, elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les regrets. Sur son lit, plus fatiguée que jamais, Rowena Serdaigle se demanda pour la énième fois, ce qui se serait passé si Erin n'était jamais tombée amoureuse de Salazar, si Erin n'avait jamais entendu sa discussion avec Helga, si, tout simplement, Erin n'avait jamais découvert qui avait tué son aimé. Peut-être, peut-être alors que tout ce drame ne serait jamais arrivé… Rowena Serdaigle soupira et les yeux à demi-fermés, sa longue chevelure brune éparpillée sur ses draps, elle se laissa submerger par les souvenirs pour la dernière fois.

* * *

Le prochain drabble sera sur Helga Poufsouffle.


	4. Helga : Remords

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Helga**

Helga Poufsouffle portait sur elle le poids de la culpabilité. Elle savait, quand bien même Rowena le niait, que la mort de Godric était en partie de sa faute. Volontairement ou non, si elle n'avait jamais révélé les causes de la disparition de Salazar, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé. Après tout, elle savait que dès le début, Erin avait aimé Salazar de tout son être, et ce, malgré la froideur de l'homme et les mises en garde de Godric. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de leur rencontre, un beau jour de printemps. De la timidité de la jeune fille, de son regard admiratif. Peut-être que si Rowena et Helga n'avaient pas encouragé ses sentiments… Peut-être que si Salazar ne s'était pas laissé attendrir… Peut-être que si Godric ne s'en était pas mêlé… Peut-être, tant de peut-être. Helga Poufsouffle s'en voulait. Par sa faute, elle avait perdu en ce jour deux de ses amis, peut-être même une troisième. Après tout, comment pourrait-elle regarder Caitlin en face désormais ? Comment pourrait-elle lui cacher, maintenant que son serment inviolable était rompu, que sa propre sœur s'était mariée à un homme que peu approuvait et en avait eu non pas un mais deux enfants ! Ah ! Comment pourrait-elle lui avouer… comment pourrait-elle lui avouer que depuis près de cinq ans Rowena et elle savaient pertinemment où se trouvait Salazar Serpentard?! Mort lors d'un duel avec Godric et enterré à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Helga Poufsouffle était rongée par le remords. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans ces conditions. Elle fit en sorte que personne d'autre ne sût jamais la vérité pour que la mémoire de ses amis ne soit jamais ternie.

* * *

Le prochain drabble sera sur Salazar.


	5. Salazar : Sentiments

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre cette fois-ci sur Salazar. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire du coup j'espère que je suis bien restée dans le personnage. Sinon, je progresse dans la rédaction des chapitres, il y en aura à peu près 21.

Allez, bonne lecture !

Ambers.

 **Avertissement : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Salazar**

Salazar Serpentard n'avait jamais été réputé pour sa gentillesse ou son amabilité. Oh que non, aussi bien de son vivant qu'après sa mort la froideur de Salazar Serpentard était aussi connue que ses prouesses magiques et ses préjugés. Certains se demandaient d'ailleurs si l'homme avait déjà connu l'amour. D'autres, des mauvaises langues, affirmaient qu'un homme aussi froid n'avait pu engendrer un héritier, si héritier il y avait, ou du moins que l'héritier n'était pas de lui. Car après tout, quelle femme aurait été assez folle pour tomber amoureuse d'un être pareil ? De ces ragots, le noble Salazar ne s'en était jamais préoccupé. Pour quoi faire d'ailleurs ? Et puis, que pouvaient bien valoir les racontars de manants ? Rien, selon sa propre opinion. Et cette opinion, il la garda longtemps. Cinq ans, dix ans, quinze ans peut-être passèrent sans que Salazar Serpentard n'éprouve le besoin de chercher épouse, et bien qu'il sût pertinemment que le temps lui était désormais compté, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il puisse éprouver de tels sentiments. De l'affection sans doute, mais de l'amour ? Nenni.

Alors quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il trouva en la personne d'Erin de Woodcroft l'épouse qu'il recherchait et quelqu'un à qui donner son affection, quelqu'un à qui _se fier_. Bien sûr, cela ne s'était pas fait instantanément. Une personne du rang de Salazar ne se risquerait pas à hâter les choses. D'une part, parce que certaines traditions se devaient d'être respectées d'autre part, parce que Salazar se laissait rarement submerger par ses sentiments. Il ne s'appelait pas Godric Gryffondor, merci bien. Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que celle qu'il envisageait de courtiser était la nièce de l'une de ses plus vieilles connaissances. Jamais l'âge de la future épouse ne vint jouer un quelconque rôle. Un an puis deux passèrent ainsi. Salazar, ayant obtenu l'accord d'Hengist, se mit à courtiser sa future Dame dans le plus grand secret. Il avait bien conscience de sa réputation, et les regards suspicieux de Godric, souvent accompagnés de ceux méfiants de Dame Caitlin, n'arrangeaient rien. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisaient confiance à Salazar, et l'intérêt, certes discret, qu'Erin lui portait n'avait échappé ni à la sœur de celle-ci ni aux deux autres Dames qui partageaient son quotidien.

Fort heureusement, la réputation de Salazar Serpentard le précédait. Car tout le monde savait que celui-ci était incapable d'éprouver la moindre émotion autre que de la froideur (et encore, pouvait-on considérer la froideur comme une émotion ?), peu le pensait capable d'aimer et d'être aimé, et par extension de s'unir à quelqu'un. De fait, malgré les rumeurs, le plus grand nombre n'y avait jamais cru ou prêté attention. À l'exception d'un seul : Godric Gryffondor. Et c'est là que survint le drame.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera sur la fameuse Erin. À la semaine prochaine. : )


	6. Erin : Rencontre

Bonsoir à tous,

Je sais que je suis un peu en retard, j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Il se concentre sur la rencontre entre Erin et Salazar et contrairement aux autres chapitres il ne s'agit pas d'un drabble et il y a des dialogues youhou ! ). En espérant que cela vous plaise,

Bonne lecture,

Ambers. : )

(N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou à laisser un commentaire. )

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Erin**

La première fois qu'Erin de Woodcroft rencontra Salazar Serpentard, elle n'avait que neuf ans. À cette époque, elle vivait encore dans ce village de moldus avec sa sœur Caitlin, son oncle Hengist et son épouse, la douce et rayonnante Siobhán. Leurs deux fils Gwendal et Conan suivant leur formation auprès de maître Ludwig à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là. Bien que ne les ayant jamais connus, Erin ne pouvait s'empêcher de les jalouser quelque peu. Après tout, ils avaient la chance de voyager et d'apprendre la magie auprès d'un maître réputé ! Alors que le seul apprentissage magique auquel Erin pouvait aspirer était celui que sa tante lui enseignerait, et peut-être son oncle s'il avait le temps. Mais Erin ne désespérait pas. Bien que sachant pertinemment qu'on attendrait d'elle d'être une bonne épouse et de tenir sa maisonnée tout en éduquant ses futurs enfants, Erin ambitionnait de devenir l'une de ses rares femmes maîtres. Elle avait entendu parler de la créativité et de l'ingéniosité des sortilèges de Rowena Serdaigle et ne rêvait plus que de suivre ses traces. C'est pour cela, que chaque fois qu'elle en avait le temps et que sa tante était occupée, Erin empruntait la baguette de rechange de cette dernière et allait pratiquer les quelques sortilèges qu'on lui avait appris dans la clairière derrière sa maison. Évidemment, elle faisait attention à ce que personne ne la suive et surtout à ce que personne ne la voit. Elle se souvenait encore des mises en garde de son oncle après le meurtre d'une partie de la famille Selwin à quelques encablures de là et des frissons qui l'avait parcourus lorsqu'elle avait entendu les horreurs qu'ils avaient dû subir à cause des moldus. Et comme bien souvent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pour quelle raison absurde son oncle et leur famille vivaient encore dans ce village, où le risque qu'ils soient découverts étaient plus qu'élevé. Mais bon, cela ne la concernait pas vraiment. Après tout, il s'agissait de décisions d'adultes. Même si cela la perturbait au plus haut point.

De fait, la première fois qu'Erin de Woodcroft rencontra Salazar Serpentard, elle n'avait que neuf ans. Et contrairement à ses habitudes, déconcertée par le sort des Selwin, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un jeune garçon moldu, du nom de Baptiste, l'avait suivie. Baptiste, le fils du meunier, avait un faible pour Erin. Et bien que son père lui ait constamment répété que jamais le sieur de Woodcroft ne le laisserait épouser sa plus jeune nièce, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'épier, sans jamais oser lui parler. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il vit Erin se diriger vers les bois, il abandonna ses activités et la suivit. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit celle-ci agiter un bout de bois qui semblait répondre à ses incantations. Effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir, il ne pût s'empêcher de hurler « Sorcière ! », avant d'essayer de s'enfuir et de rapporter ce qu'il avait vu. Erin, s'étant retournée à son cri, eût une expression horrifiée, et s'engagea à la poursuite du jeune garçon. Mais celle-ci était gênée dans sa course par ses jupons, lui faisant perdre du terrain. Alors que tout semblait perdu, un sort toucha Baptiste qui s'écroula au sol. Erin se retourna pour faire face à ce qu'elle considérait être son sauveur et fût étonnée de voir s'approcher un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, le visage pâle, aux yeux d'un bleu perçant et à la chevelure brune, vêtu d'une robe couleur émeraude. En observant bien, Erin s'aperçût que les motifs de sa robe ressemblait fortement à un ensemble de runes qu'elle avait vu sa sœur étudier. Elle s'empressa dès lors d'effectuer une révérence et d'accueillir l'inconnu avec les formules de politesse usuelles aux sang-purs. Car après tout, avec ce genre de runes, il ne pouvait qu'en être un, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme au regard d'abord méfiant et glacial sembla quelque peu s'adoucir et lui demanda :

\- Votre nom mademoiselle ?

\- Erin, répondit la jeune fille, Erin de Woodcroft mon seigneur.

\- Ah, dit l'homme, reconnaissant le nom, Et si je puis me permettre, pour quelle raison une gente damoiselle de noble rang telle que vous se mêlerait-elle à de la vermine ? Car si mes souvenirs ne me jouent pas de tour, je doute qu'un homme tel qu'Hengist de Woodcroft laisserait l'une de ses nièces vagabonder en pleine forêt.

Erin surprise que son sauveur connaisse son oncle et légèrement embarrassée répondit :

\- Et bien…hum…je m'entraînai mon seigneur.

\- Vous vous entraîniez ? Seule ? Insista ledit seigneur en arquant un sourcil, Comme c'est surprenant.

Erin de plus en plus mal à l'aise n'osait pas regarder l'inconnu. Non seulement elle avait l'impression qu'il la prenait pour une idiote mais en plus, si cet homme connaissait vraiment son oncle, elle risquait de se faire sermonner et punir jusqu'au prochain solstice d'hiver !

\- Il me semble vous avoir poser une question damoiselle Erin, reprit l'homme.

\- Je crains que vous n'ayez un avantage sur moi, mon seigneur. Je ne connais guère votre nom, répliqua sur le vif Erin qui n'appréciait guère le ton sur lequel il lui parlait.

L'homme se tût un instant, avant qu'un sourire, si on pouvait appeler cela un sourire, ne vint prendre place sur ce visage froid et peu accueillant.

\- Salazar de la noble maison Serpentard, finit-il par dire.

\- Enchanté monsieur.

Un autre silence s'ensuivit. L'homme continuait à la regarder, et Erin fuyait son regard en observant les environs jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur le corps inanimé du jeune Baptiste.

\- Est-il… ? Commença-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main vers ce dernier.

\- Il est toujours en vie, si c'est cela que vous souhaitez savoir jeune damoiselle. Pour combien de temps, telle est la question. Répondit sèchement Salazar.

Un hoquet s'échappa de la bouche d'Erin et elle regarda, pour la première fois, Salazar horrifiée. Celui-ci ne fit que lever un sourcil interrogateur.

-Mais...que voulez-vous dire… ? Vous…

\- Et risquez votre vie et celle de votre famille ? l'interrompit froidement Salazar. Je crains qu'il n'y ait d'autre solution que la mort. Après tout, s'il était possible d'effacer les souvenirs de ces manants chaque fois qu'un sorcier venait à être découvert, cela simplifierait sans aucun doute notre quotidien. Hélas, ce n'est guère le cas. Et parfois, certains sacrifices sont nécessaires.

\- Je…, je vous prie de m'excuser mon seigneur, murmura la jeune Erin troublée. Je n'avais pas conscience des risques… J'étais persuadée que…

\- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle sorciers et moldus ne peuvent vivre ensemble, damoiselle Erin. Les risques sont trop grands, les pertes trop élevées. Jamais ils ne nous comprendront. Mais il suffit. Nous avons assez bavardé. L'heure commence à se faire tardive et votre oncle doit sans aucun doute s'inquiéter de votre absence.

Il regarda dédaigneusement le corps du jeune Baptiste avant d'invoquer un drôle de sortilège dont Erin n'avait jamais entendu parler. Et sous son regard à la fois fascinée et horrifiée, Erin vit le corps du fils du meunier disparaître dévoré par un jet de flammes noires.

* * *

La première fois qu'Erin de Woodcroft rencontra Salazar Serpentard, elle n'avait que neuf ans. Elle croisa son chemin un soir d'été alors qu'il rendait visite à son oncle le sieur de Woodcroft. Et même s'ils n'eurent qu'une brève conversation, Erin ne pût s'empêcher de repenser encore et encore à ses paroles sur les moldus, à sa présence énigmatique, à ses yeux la transperçant comme s'ils pouvaient lire ses pensées, et à bien d'autres choses d'ailleurs. C'est à partir de cet instant qu'Erin commença à s'intéresser à Salazar Serpentard, à ses idéaux, à ses accomplissements. Et plus les années passèrent, plus les sentiments d'Erin se renforcèrent à chacune de ses visites. La vie continua plus ou moins paisiblement jusqu'à ce jour de mai où la famille de Woodcroft, suite au meurtre brutal de la douce Siobhán, dû chercher un refuge contre la persécution de ces mêmes moldus. Et quel autre lieu que Poudlard pouvait l'être ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce qui concerne Erin. Je sais qu'on fait de brusques changements dans le temps entre certains chapitres mais il y a une logique. Le prochain chapitre que je publie exceptionnellement à la suite de ce chapitre est sur Godric.


	7. Godric : Suspicions

Ok donc voilà le chapitre sur Godric. Il est moins long que le précédent et a plus la taille d'un drabble. C'est le chapitre qui conclue la première partie de l'histoire. Après ce chapitre on repart dans le même ordre de chapitre qu'avant. Donc le prochain chapitre sera sur Caitlin puis Hengist, etc. jusqu'à Godric, en tout cas pour ce qui est de la deuxième partie.

Allez, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! : )

Ambers.

 **Avertissement :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

 **Godric**

On ne peut pas dire que Godric n'ait jamais aimé Salazar. Non, il éprouvait une certaine méfiance à son égard, vis-à-vis de ses idéaux, de ses capacités à pratiquer la magie noire, et de bien d'autres choses sans doute. Pourtant, malgré cela, il ne pouvait dénier à l'homme son respect, son admiration pour sa maîtrise de certaines branches obscures de la magie, pour son ambition, pour son intelligence. Alors il fit un effort. Pour Helga. Pour Rowena. Pour leur rêve commun de créer une école où les jeunes sorciers seraient saufs de toute persécution. Du moins, de celle des moldus. Et puis, le rêve, l'ambition de Salazar ne rejoignait-elle pas la leur ? Dans un certain sens oui. Mais il y avait certaines parts d'ombre chez le personnage qui mettait Godric mal à l'aise. Était-ce à cause de son opinion sur les nés-moldus ? Était-ce sa froideur qui contrastait tant avec le caractère jovial de Godric ? Était-ce quelque chose de plus profond… ? Oui, c'était ça. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans le regard de Salazar, qui parfois ressemblait à un semblant de folie. Un regard froid, calculateur, cruel. Alors quand Erin, la sœur de son épouse bien-aimée commença à se prendre d'affection pour cet homme de plus de dix ans son aînée, Godric avait fait tout son possible pour les séparer, pour éviter que la jeune Erin ne se retrouve entraînée dans une histoire malheureuse.

Bien sûr, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Après tout, l'un et l'autre avait fait preuve de grande discrétion : Salazar toujours fidèle à lui-même et Erin… Erin semblait depuis toujours éprouver des sentiments à l'égard de Salazar. Mais Godric avait d'abord attribué cela au fait que Salazar lui ait sauvé la vie quand elle était plus jeune. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre lorsqu'il en avait parlé à sa jeune épouse. Pour autant, plus le temps passait, et plus les suspicions de Godric prenaient forme. Il y eût tout d'abord cette conversation entre Hengist et Helga, suivit quelques temps après des messes basses d'Helga et Rowena. Une histoire de fiançailles, ou était-ce de mariage ? Il ne savait plus. Mais peu lui importait. Il se doutait évidemment qu'il s'agissait d'Erin, Caitlin ayant abordé le sujet avec lui. Et cela en était resté là. Pour un temps. Jusqu'à ce jour de décembre où, sans explication, trois de ses compagnons ainsi qu'Erin et Hengist disparurent pour la journée. Et bien que chacun ait eu une excuse différente l'un de l'autre, Godric n'y avait pas cru. Une intuition, une suspicion sans doute qu'il n'avait guère partagée de peur qu'elle ne se révèle fausse. Et puis, ni Caitlin, alors enceinte, ni ses compagnons n'avaient besoin de discorde ou de tension à ce moment-là. Les révoltes gobelines à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard étaient déjà bien assez préoccupantes. Mais à partir de ce jour, il se mit à observer plus attentivement ses compagnons, Erin et Salazar plus particulièrement, et également Helga et Hengist. Car après tout, pour garder un tel secret, si secret il y avait et Godric était quasiment sûr qu'il y en avait un, une certaine assistance était requise. Il avait bien sûr songé à observer et interroger Rowena, mais la connaissant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse claire. Un an, puis deux passèrent ainsi. Et si Salazar, Erin ou Helga s'absentaient parfois à des heures incongrues, personne n'en touchait mot. Seul Godric observait, seul Godric s'inquiétait. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Quelques mois passèrent sans incident, à l'exception des continuelles disputes entre le rouge et or et le vert et argent. Et Godric s'impatientait de plus en plus. Ne voulant admettre qu'il pouvait avoir tort. Après tout, son intuition ne l'avait jamais trahi, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Et au moment où Godric allait ravaler sa fierté et admettre que peut-être, oui peut-être, il avait imaginé cette romance, vinrent les rumeurs.

* * *

Fin de la première partie.

(Chaque partie contient 7 chapitres. Il y aura 3 parties en tout.)


	8. Caitlin : Souvenirs (I)

Bonjour à tous,

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard (monstre) de l'avancée de mon histoire. Beaucoup de choses à faire depuis la rentrée, donc peu de temps pour écrire. Cette histoire n'est cependant pas abandonnée. Je compte la terminer, même si cela me prend plus de temps. Du coup, j'essaierai de faire une publication par mois ou tous les deux mois en fonction de mon emploi du temps, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Deuxièmement, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews (j'y répond généralement par MP). :)

Enfin, j'ai légèrement modifié la structure de mon histoire. Ce chapitre sur Caitlin sera divisé en plusieurs parties pour éviter d'avoir un texte trop long. Ces souvenirs feront écho à d'autres chapitres du texte, mais ils sont importants pour comprendre certains non-dits de l'histoire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Ambers. :)

 **Avertissement :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas

 _Le début et la fin des souvenirs sont indiqués en italique._

* * *

 **Caitlin (Souvenirs)**

Ploc.

Ploc.

Ploc.

Il pleut dehors observe Caitlin. De son fauteuil près du feu, elle contemple la pluie. Temps sombre, temps triste, propice aux souvenirs. Caitlin ferme les yeux. Cela fait combien de temps maintenant ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Cinq ans ? Non, beaucoup plus. Huit ans ? Neuf ans ? Douze ans ? Oui c'est cela. Douze ans. Et pourtant, pourtant Caitlin a l'impression que c'était à peine hier que Godric la serrait dans ses bras, que Rowena lui apprenait de nouveau sorts, qu'Erin…

 _« Regard_ _e_ _Cailtin ! Je vole ! Je vole !_

 _\- Oh Cathy ! Même si je ne suis pas une moldue, crois-tu qu'il m'aimera quand même ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ? Que leur a-t-on fait ? Rien ! Nous étions innocents ! In-no-cents ! »_

… qu'Erin se confiait à elle.

 _« - Il est si mystérieux, si noble, si...Ah ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse._

 _\- Oh je sais. Je ne suis pas inconsciente non plus. Seul Oncle Hengist pourra en décider._

 _\- Je crains avoir fait une bêtise Cathy. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Peux-tu m'aider ? »_

Quand est-ce que cela avait changé ? Lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées à Poudlard ? Lorsqu'elle avait épousé Godric ? Ou peut-être était-ce plus loin encore ? Lorsque Erin avait rencontré Salazar ? Caitlin se pinça les lèvres. Comment pourrait-elle oublier ce souvenir ? L'homme avait fait parti de sa vie, de leur vie, depuis qu'elle était enfant après tout.

* * *

 _« - Erin, hurla Caitlin, Erin, où es-tu ? »_

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'Erin avait disparu et Caitlin n'avait aucune idée du lieu où elle pouvait être. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir chercher. Caitlin traversa la rue principale du village et s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt, songeuse. Erin n'avait quand même pas désobéi à Tante Siobhán en y allant, n'est-ce pas ? Elle savait pertinemment que cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux et les punitions encourues... La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres. C'était d'Erin que l'on parlait. Bien sûr qu'elle avait désobéi. Caitlin soupira. Que faire ? S'approchant des premiers arbres, elle hésita. Après tout elle n'avait en aucun cas envie d'être punie elle aussi, mais si elle ne retrouvait pas Erin avant le souper, ni sa tante et encore moins son oncle ne seraient indulgents. Caitlin souffla encore une fois. Erin était vraiment la reine pour la mettre dans le pétrin. Vraiment, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une petite sœur plus sage ? Caitlin secoua la tête avant de se décider : elle s'engouffra dans la forêt. Ne sachant trop par où commencer, elle pris la direction de la clairière. Non seulement c'était l'un des lieux les plus simples à trouver dans la forêt, mais il s'agissait de leur lieu favori, à Caitlin et Erin, lorsque… lorsque leur mère était encore en vie. L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer de douloureux souvenirs, la priorité restait Erin. Elle avança ainsi plus profondément dans les bois, sa visibilité baissant au fur et à mesure, de même que sa patience. Elle fût tentée de crier le nom de sa jeune sœur. Mais craignant d'attirer l'attention de quelque bête sauvage, Caitlin préféra se taire.

Combien de temps passa-t-elle à marcher ? Caitlin ne saurait le dire. Ce dont elle était sûre par contre, c'était que si elle ne retrouvait pas Erin bientôt, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de demander de l'aide. Ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, soucieuse, Caitlin manqua de voir le sort qui venait de lui être lancé. L'évitant de justesse, elle s'écria d'une voix tremblante :

« Qui...qui va là ? »

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

\- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, continua-t-elle, Montrez-vous. Je suis Caitlin de Woodcroft, et si jamais il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit, mon oncle…

Mais elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase. À cet instant, un jeune homme au regard perçant, baguette en main, apparût devant elle. Caitlin ne pût s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. L'homme l'intimidait. Non pas parce qu'il était un sorcier, mais à cause de l'aura qu'il dégageait. Elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Et quand bien même, Caitlin savait de par son habit qu'elle lui devait une révérence, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer du regard. Et lui de la regarder. Un long silence gênant s'ensuivit, jusqu'à ce que…

« Caitlin de Woodcroft ? s'enquit-il. Comme c'est...intéressant. Et votre oncle ? »

Caitlin, bien que devant répondre, ne trouva pas les mots pour le faire.

\- Et bien, reprit le sorcier, auriez-vous perdu votre langue ? Il me semble vous avoir posé une question.

Caitlin déglutit avant de se reprendre. Lui adressant les formules de courtoisie dues à son rang, la jeune fille dit :

\- Caitlin de Woodcroft, mon seigneur, nièce du sieur Hengist de Woodcroft et de sa noble épouse Dame Siobhán.

\- Ah, je vois. Et si je puis m'enquérir que fais donc une damoiselle de votre âge, seule dans les bois ? Cela me semble hautement inapproprié.

Caitlin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Je cherchais ma sœur, messire.

\- Votre sœur ?

\- Erin.

Le jeune sorcier, du nom de Salazar Serpentard, se contenta de l'observer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole, une silhouette menue jaillit des fourrées. C'était Erin, qui avait été plus tôt immobilisée par un des sorts de Serpentard.

\- Arrêtez ! Messire Salazar, il s'agit de ma sœur aînée, Caitlin. Je vous en prie ne lui faites pas de mal.

Le sorcier se retourna, sourcils froncés, prêt à attaquer. Étonnées par le brusque changement de comportement du sorcier, les deux sœurs se regardèrent inquiètes, aucune des deux n'osant bouger. Salazar quant à lui était en pleine réflexion, restant toujours sur ses gardes. Sûr de ses capacités, et quand bien même il s'agissait d'un sort simple, il savait qu'Erin n'avait pu se libérer toute seule. À moins que…, mais non, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. De fait, la seule possibilité était qu'un autre sorcier soit présent en ces lieux. Ami ? Ennemi ? Salazar ne souhaitait prendre aucun risque. C'est pourquoi, il leva sa baguette, s'apprêtant à jeter un sort.

\- Eh bien ! tonna une voix reconnaissable avant que Salazar ne prononce la moindre formule, si je m'attendais à vous trouver ici...

 _Et c'est là que l'oncle Hengist apparut._

* * *

Le chemin du retour n'avait pas été joyeux se souvint Caitlin enfoncée dans son fauteuil. L'oncle Hengist n'avait certes rien dit, mais tout était dans son regard : inquiétude, déception, colère. Et Caitlin n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à ce moment là. Alors quand leur oncle leur intima de monter dans leur chambre, elle embarqua de force Erin, sans mot dire. Oh, Erin n'avait pas été ravie, elle avait passé la soirée à bouder, mais Caitlin en était secrètement ravie. Après tout, cela lui évitait d'être en _sa_ présence. Était-ce à cet instant qu'elle avait commencé à détester Salazar ? Non, au début ce n'était pas de l'aversion, Salazar lui faisait plus peur et l'intimidait qu'autre chose. Mais au fil des années, et _son_ influence grandissant sur sa sœur, les sentiments de Caitlin avaient changé.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier souvenir. Je ne sais pas encore si j'enchaînerai avec un deuxième souvenir ou si je mettrai le chapitre sur Hengist : Amitié. Je verrai, en tout cas, ils sont liés.


End file.
